The Ride
by mouth24
Summary: Beca takes Chloe out for her first motorcycle ride. Chloe finds herself getting more revved than the bike, what kind of smutty fun can come from this? Read to find out...Rated M for naughty sexy motor fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe stood out the front of her and Aubrey's apartment wringing her hands together in anticipation. She was super excited for her girlfriend to arrive to take her for a motorcycle ride. Chloe has always thought motorcycles were sexy, but there was just something that turned her on beyond belief thinking about her girlfriend riding one. Her girlfriend was a pint-sized badass that just oozed sex appeal handling the two wheel contraption.

She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement as she started to hear the roar of Beca's motorcycle as it got closer. As her tiny girlfriend pulled up Chloe's eyes drank up the sight. Beca was wearing a pair of her black skinny jeans, black combat boots, her trusty black leather jacket with a couple of red racing stripes on the sleeve and her all black tinted visored helmet. Her heart was skipping beats and her hands wanted nothing more than to just run all over Beca.

Beca pulled up next to the sidewalk where Chloe was waiting and stopped killed the engine and then put her feet down to steady her while she flipped up her visor. She reached behind herself on her bike and unlocked Chloe's helmet and turned to hand it to her.

"You ready to go for a ride?" Her voice a bit muffled by her helmet.

"You bet!" Chloe chirped taking the helmet from her girlfriend putting it on.

Beca took in what her girlfriend was wearing and could only appreciate how good Chloe looked also wearing a black leather jacket, black leggings with white warmers that were tucked into brown mid calf boots. She loved this girl to the moon and back and could never get enough of how truly beautiful inside and out she was. Chloe also brought a warmth to melt down Beca's icy personality.

When Chloe had the helmet on and the visor up mirroring Beca she got closer to her girlfriend and liften her chin up for Beca to do the neckstrap. Beca didn't mind at all helping her out and sliding the strap in to secure it. She'd rather do it herself and make sure it was done properly than Chloe not do it right and then pay for it if an accident occured, not that Beca thought one would, but it never hurt to be carful.

This was going to be Chloe's first motorcycle ride and Beca had gone over all the basics of just keeping in balance with the bike, not trying to go against the balance of it and where to put her feet and such. So once Chloe was able to kick her leg over the bike, flip their visors down and snuggle in close to Beca they were ready to go. Chloe had her hands snaked around Beca's waist securely ready and waiting for Beca to start the engine.

"Ready?" Beca's voice clear through the inner talk system built into the helmet.

"Yes!" She practically sang in answer.

That was all it took for Beca to start up the engine and take off.

Chloe couldn't believe the feeling of riding on Beca's bike, she loved the feeling. She almost felt like she was flying, but more like riding a magic carpet. A magic carpet that had wheels and was on the ground. Still she loved the feeling of being able to hold onto her girlfriend as she straddled the vibrating machine.

They were out for not even 10 minutes when Chloe started to get sudden urges. Well not urges she reasoned, but feelings for sure. The vibrations from the bike weren't really helping all that much nor the fact that she already had been turned on by just seeing her tiny girlfriend mounted on the bike did anything to help the situation. Chloe's hands started to wander a little bit. One snaking up to feel around for Beca's zipper and pulling it down slowly once she found it.

Beca took a quick glance down when she noticed what was happening before asking, "Chloe, what are you doing?" She was thankful she had the built in walkies so she could communicate easier with her riders.

"Umm," Chloe was hesitant to answer, because she wasn't really sure what she was doing. "Nothing, just keep driving."

Beca smirked a little at hearing her girlfriend's hesitance. "Alright, be good back there."

Chloe hummed a replied and after a little while her hands found interest in the new access that had been granted by unzipping Beca's jacket and let her hands snake under Beca's shirt to caress her warm and soft skin on her stomach. Beca moaned at the contact, which spurred Chloe on before Beca could protest her pants were being unbuttoned and unzipped.

Beca had an idea of what was about to happen so thinking and looking around quickly she thanked herself for deciding to take Chloe on a ride out in the country rather than in town. She turned down the road that came up, which happened to be an old dirt road that looked like it never gets used. She went down a ways before stopping.

She was going to turn off the bike when in her helmet she heard "No, leave it run." So she listened to her girlfriend as she planted her feet to rest the running bike not completely trusting her kickstand.

Beca could feel and hear Chloe's approving humm as she was pressed tight up against Beca's back letting one hand trail up under Beca's shirt to start kneading one of her breasts while the other hand wandered to new territory that had opened with Beca's pants. The redhead let her right hand snake down into Beca's pants and under her panties feeling the other girls womanly folds. Beca moaning loudly at the contact, Chloe licked her lips wishing she could attach them to Beca's neck as her head leaned to the side.

She removed her hands for a second to unclasp the strap and yank her helmet off and dropping it to the ground in haste. Beca had whined a little at the loss of contact but only waited for about 5 seconds before the redheads hands were travelling to their naughty territories again, though this time Chloe's mouth was added to the mix taking advantage of Beca's exposed next and latching her mouth on sucking and biting which made Beca's head fall back smacking Chloe with her helmet.

Chloe winced for a second her hands stopping too and Beca realized what she'd done quickly apologized through a half moan and took her helmet off as well. Chloe's left hand got back to work circling Beca's clit while the right hand took it's time between breasts kneading, squeezing and pulling on Beca's nipples.

Beca's senses were in overdrive, especially with the added vibrating of the motor mixing with Chloe's hands, she knew she wouldn't last too long. Especially when Chloe stopped circling her clit and moved to her slick opening.

"Mmm Baby, you're so wet," Chloe's warm breath and moan invading her ear.

"Need you, please" Beca panted.

Chloe didn't hesitate before slipping two fingers into Beca and thrusting them in and out of her quickly. Beca's breaths were starting to get faster as she felt the impending orgasm start to build in the pit of her stomach. She started to lean back into Chloe to give her better access and Chloe used that to her advantage letting the heel of her hand bump and rub into Beca's clit as she worked to get Beca to completion.

Beca groaned at the new sensation. "Ch-Chlo, I'm so close." Beca whimpered.

Chloe added a third finger into the pumping action in and out in and out. Beca gripped onto Chloe's thighs bend her and thrust her hips against Chloe's hand. She could feel Beca start to tighten around her fingers as her orgasm built, she did one last thing to make Beca crumble and see stars which was to lick from her pulse point up to her ear and huskily whisper in her ear "Come for me Beca." Which did the trick and the little brunette screamed out Chloe's name on release her legs trembling and the bike teetering slightly as Beca's legs grew weak.

Chloe took one finger out but continued to pump two in and out of Beca as she came down from her orgasmic high. Beca shuddered a bit before she was able to form words.

"Wow babe, had I known you'd like my bike this much I would have taken you for a ride sooner. Though I think it's your turn for the return."

A/N: Should I continue for Chloe to get repaid?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So by some commentary commands here is chapter two of some motorsmut! Enjoy! Also I left a little note on my other fic asking if anyone has ever written to either Brittany or Anna? If you have and received something back, what address did you use? Message or comment to me please!**

 _"Wow babe, had I known you'd like my bike this much I would have taken you for a ride sooner. Though I think it's your turn for the return."_

Chloe smirked into Beca's shoulder and slowly started to remove her hands from where they were placed on Beca's body. She felt the goosebumps and trembling from Beca as she slid her hands out leaving them resting on Beca's warm and smooth stomach. Beca grabs onto Chloe's forearms and then runs them down to Chloe's hands to try and contain the wander and naughty hands by intertwining their fingers.

They sat there on the low running bike just holding hands and Chloe's head resting on Beca's shoulder. Both girls content at the moment and happy. After a few minutes Chloe felt a tugging on her right hand while the left was let go she lifted her head up.

"Get up off the bike for a second babe," Beca said turning a little as she helped Chloe from the bike.

Beca scooted back a bit on her seat to leave a little bit of room infront of her on the bike on the gas tank and seat. She looked up at Chloe and patted the spot a little bit.

"Get on, but face me now," Her voice low and husky.

Chloe shuddered at the thoughts rushing through her mind about what was about to happen. She placed her left hand on Beca's right shoulder to steady her as she swung her right leg over the motorcycle. Beca's hands shot out to Chloe's waste to help her. As she settled herself in front of Beca facing her she brought her other hand up to Beca's other shoulder, while Beca's hands were still on her waist. When she felt she was comfortable and ready for whatever Beca had in mind Chloe raised her eyes to meet Beca's.

Beca's navy eyes were dark and dilated and Chloe felt Beca's hands squeeze her sides a little.

"You ok?" Beca's voice husky and low.

"Never better," Chloe winked and leaned forward to give Beca a kiss.

Beca's hands squeezed a little more as the kiss intensified. Both girls moaning as their tongues met, Beca's hands started to shift her right hand to Chloe's ass giving it a squeeze which Chloe moaned her appreciation. Beca's fingers of the other hand had snook into the waste band of Chloe's leggings and ran along her warm skin. When she got to the front of the leggings Beca pulled her hand towards her a little bit holding the waste band in her fingers and then letting them snap back on Chloe who broke their kiss to gasp.

In that split second Beca moved to kissing, nipping, and licking along her jaw and down her neck and started to feast on Chloe's pulse point, while Chloe's head rolled for better access. Beca's hand had also snuck up Chloe shirt and under her bra and was kneading Chloe's breast rolling the nipple in her fingers and giving it a little tug.

"Mm-mmmark me," Chloe panted out.

Beca stilled for a second before sucking hard on Chloe's pulse point and then biting hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Chloe's mouth and eyes shot open in a silent scream of approval. Beca stood up a little with her feet still planted on the ground and took her hand out from under Chloe's shirt for a second to run down to Chloe's leg to try and signal to Chloe to wrap her legs around her waste, which Chloe picked up on and hooked her legs around Beca. She started to lean forward into Chloe as her hand again snaked up Chloe's shirt to play with the other breast. Her new position allowed her to grind into Chloe a little which Chloe gave a satisfying mewl at the new friction on her core.

The hand she had on Chloe's ass pulled the ginger's core closer and harder to her to give a couple of really good thrusts. Chloe was leaning back against the handlebars as Beca leaned down over her taking advantage of Chloe's willingness. Her right hand left Chloe's ass to rest on the throttle.

"Mmm, Beca," Her voice gasping, "I need you, I need more." She was panting and needy and Beca couldn't deny her what she was clearly craving and needing.

Her hand left Chloe's breasts and slid down into her leggings heading straight for Chloe's heat and feeling how ready the redhead was.

"Oh my god Chloe, you're so wet," Beca moaned as her fingers slid to feel just how Chloe's juices were coating her fingers. "So wet, for me." A finger slid into Chloe who's groan vibrated up her chest and body as Beca's lips met Chloe's again in a fiery kiss. Tongues battled for dominance.

"BbBeca," Her voice stuttering, "Mmmore!"

Beca surprised Chloe with adding two more fingers on the next thrust in, while she also revved the throttle a little bit adding more vibrations to what Chloe was feeling.

"Oh Fuck, Beca!" Chloe shrieked. "I'm soo ccclose! DDdon't stoppp!"

Beca thrust her fingers harder and faster into Chloe while simultaneously revving the engine. Chloe's pants were turning to screams as her girlfriend pleasured in a way that all her senses were turning to mush. She could only focus on what was happening between her legs as the heat in her core built and she could feel as the springs in her get ready for what she knew was going to be a huge release.

Beca could feel that Chloe was close by the way her muscles were starting to tense and her body was starting to arch off the bike. She started to thrust harder with her hips, grinding them hard in to help her fingers drive in even further and she started to curl them on the way out to hit Chloe's G-spot as her thumb made work on Chloe's clit circling it roughly.

It only took three more big thrusts before Chloe's screamed her completion, her back arching painfully up off the front of the bike her head shooting backwards hitting the windshield. She couldn't even tell, nor care.

Beca's movements slowed down a little and she removed one of her fingers so just two of them were pumping slowly in and out of Chloe's vice grip clamping as she came down from her high. When she felt Chloe starting to come down a little she sped up her movements again and moved her head down to Chloe's breasts. She was going to give Chloe a double today and knew the second orgasm wouldn't take very long at this point. Her mouth working over the fabric still licking and sucking at Chloe's nipples through material. She bit down on one of them as she felt Chloe working up again.

Chloe was gasping for air as she was getting worked over by her girlfriend on a motorcycle. Her appreciation for the machines rising with the revving and vibrations. Her own hips were now working along with Beca's trying to get to that final completion that both were desperate for, Chloe took one hand and found the opening in Beca's pants and stuck two fingers in her as the both were now thrusting into each other and grinding into another huge and vocal orgasm. Which both were screaming each other's names.

When they both finally came down from their highs they looked at each other and couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces, neither said anything as they composed themselves and drove back to Chloe's apartment for her to be dropped off. When Chloe got off she faced her petit girlfriend.

"I had fun on my first motorcycle ride today!" She chuckled and kissed Beca.

"Mmm, me too babe" Beca husked. "Had I known it was such a turn on for you, I would have taken you sooner."

Chloe laughed and leaned in to kiss Beca again and slowly pulled the girl off the bike to lead her into the house, to thank her again for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3 The bus ride

_**A/N: So I think this fic is going to transition into some good ol vehicle smut...so if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see happen drop a comment. What you think matters. I hope you enjoy!**_

"I can't believe we couldn't just drive ourselves to and from the performance." Beca groaned as she sat next to Chloe on the Bella's bus.

"Ohh Beca," Chloe cooed. "You're just upset that we couldn't make some detours like we did over the weekend on our bike ride."

Beca huffed a little, "can you blame me? That was literally the hottest ride ever."

Chloe couldn't help the smile that grew on her face nor could she help the rush of heat that shot through her at the memory of getting fucked on Beca's bike. To this day was probably the best sex she's had. A warm blush started to creep up her neck as she found herself getting warm. Beca was watching her girlfriend closely and smirked to herself. Chloe was totally getting turned on just by the memory. The best part was that they were sitting in the back of the Bellas bus.

Beca watched as Chloe's mouth fell slightly open and the girl licked her lips as she stared off ahead at nothing really unfocused. She watched as Chloe's chest started to rise and fall quickly as she her breathing started to get shallow. Her eyes followed the line up from her rapid breathing following the blush creeping up Chloe's neck. The last thing Beca noticed other than Chloe's fists clenched tightly at her sides were her dilated and blown pupils showing her growing arousal. Chloe Beale was horny and Beca couldn't help but feel her own arousal growing as she watched.

She looked around the bus to survey the current situation. Since it was late and they were on their way back to campus from their competition no one was awake except Jessica who was currently driving. Stacie was passed out leaning against a window with Cynthia Rose leaning against her using her generous goodies as her own personal pillow. Aubrey was in a front seat arms crossed over her chest and her head down as she too was sleeping. Fat Amy was sitting sideways with one leg on the seat the other on the ground and then an arm over the backseats on either side of her. Of course Fat Amy would be able to make a bus seat look like a lazy boy lounger as she napped. Ashley and Flo were sitting in side by side seats and had their feet on the other's seat as they laid out across the isle. Lily was curled into a corner of a seat near the front. Then there was Emily who was curled in a fetal position napping in a seat also.

Her and Chloe were alone in the back and the only two awake currently other than Jessica driving. The radio was playing softly and the girl was humming along while her eyes stared out ahead of her as she drove. In a nutshell this was a perfect situation for what Beca had in mind.

She started to slide forward with the intentions of sitting on the bus floor. Her movement jarred Chloe from her daze and her head snapped over to her girlfriend and her arm shot forward to grab onto Beca.

"Beca what are you doing?" Her voice low and husky in whisper.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like what's about to happen," Beca winked as she slowly worked herself onto the bus floor between the seats. Her legs were under the seat that Chloe was sitting on and her back was resting against the one in front of the redhead. She ran her right hand up Chloe's leg next to her thanking a higher power for the flight attendant get up just this one moment in time and the fact that Chloe had decided not to throw sweats on after their performance. She herself had thrown sweats on as soon as the competition was done and she was glad because there was no way in hell she would be able to maneuver in a pencil skirt on the floor of a bus.

Chloe's eyes opened wide as she stared down at her girlfriend who's attention was currently being held by her silky smooth leg that she was caressing. This did nothing to distinguish the low burning passion fire growing in her stomach pit. She could feel herself start to get wet especially when Beca looked up at her with a predatory hungry gaze.

Beca smirked up at her girlfriend and lifted the girls leg so she could slide under the foot so she was situated between Chloe's legs. She didn't break eye contact with Chloe the entire time and her mouth watered in anticipation of what was underneath the skirt right in front of her. They were tucked in the back corner since had taken window seat for this ride. Her hands grasped onto Chloe's ankles giving them a reassuring squeeze before slowly moving up the soft skin. Beca's hands caressed every bit of skin they could on their way up the lean muscles of Chloe's legs.

Chloe's breathing was ragged as she was sitting ram rod straight keeping eye contact with Beca, who's eyes finally tore away from hers when her hands hit her knees and started over them onto her thighs. Beca's sneaky hands slid the skirt up as best as they could as her hands snuck up under it. Her hands wandered to the outside of Chloe's thighs as she made her way to her girlfriend's ass. Up to her biceps had vanished up under the skirt. Chloe let out a gasp of surprise as Beca not only squeezed her cheeks, but also pulled her forward towards her bringing her soaking core closer to her face. Beca glanced up at Chloe and gave her the sexiest smirk Chloe had ever witnessed where she swore her heart had stopped for a beat.

Slowly, so very slowly Beca's hands retracted from under Chloe's skirt her hot hands exploring the top of Chloe's thighs. When she got to the bottom edge of the skirt she pushed it up, bunching it higher on Chloe. Chloe raised her hips to allow Beca to bunch it up her waist. She quickly looked around to make sure that everyone was still asleep, because she couldn't believe what Beca was doing at the moment in a very not private sort of setting. Chloe's hands grabbed onto the edge of the seat as Beca again ran her hands down the tops of her thighs as her eyes took in Chloe's light purple lacy thong. Licking her lips she locked eyes with Chloe again before tugging the girl closer to her face and then leaned forward slowly peppering kisses on the inside of Chloe's thighs.

Chloe couldn't think, she could only watch as her breath was starting to get shallower and the need for Beca grew. She could feel herself throbbing in want, tingling all over her body as she wanted to cry out for Beca to just fuck her already, instead of working her so slowly. So antagonizing-ly slow. She knew she couldn't though because she'd wake the other girls and her and Beca would totally be busted. The thrill of possibly being caught had the blood pumping through both girls.

Beca's hands were playing with the lacy material of Chloe's thong at Chloe's hips. Her right hand gripped tightly onto Chloe's side as her left snaked itself inward. The thumb teasingly brushed over Chloe's mound giving a little pressure to an aching need as the rest of her fingers teased taunt abs. Chloe's head shot back against the seat and her right hand shot up to her mouth for her to bite on her fist so she wouldn't scream out.

Beca smirked and rubbed a small circle over the top of the thong covering Chloe's clit and Beca could hear and feel the growl that vibrated through Chloe as she tried to contain herself. Beca's hand gripped the top of the triangle and then pulled it up harshly against Chloe's clit.

Chloe let out a silent scream as her fist left her mouth and gripped the edge of the seat again as she through her head back. Her knees were already trembling on either side of Beca's head and the girl hadn't even gotten close to the good stuff yet.

Beca couldn't take it anymore and yanked her hand holding the thong towards her with such a force that she was able to tear Chloe's thong off her leaving her completely exposed in all her glory to Beca. Beca licked her lips looked up at her girl friend and then back to the prize in front of her before diving in and giving a long slow lick right up the folds.

Chloe let out a soft mewl of appreciation loving the feel of her girlfriend's tongue on her. Beca's hands went to Chloe's knees and pushed the girls legs a part as far as Chloe could so she could have better access as her mouth went to work licking, slurping, and sucking on Chloe's bundle of nerves. Chloe bit her lip as she had the seat in a white knuckle grip she was trying to stay quiet but Beca lapping her tongue and spelling out the alphabet against her clit between suckling on it. Every now and the letting out low growls that vibrated deliciously against her.

One of Beca's hands slid up the inside of the thigh and she plunged two fingers in without warning and got a steady rhythm going while the other hand went down her stomach and into her own sweatpants to stick two fingers into herself and riding her own fingers in time with the pace she set for Chloe. She could knew she wouldn't last long herself because she too was at a max level of horny being able to pleasure Chloe. She could tell Chloe also was close from feeling the girls walls tightening around her fingers as she thrust them in and out of her soaking pussy.

She started curling her fingers and spreading them out as she pulled out before twisting and pushing them in again. She kept the pattern up and then added a third finger. Chloe meanwhile was panting hard head thrown back arching her back. She took a chance and was able to crack an eye open to look down at her girl friend and she caught sight of her girlfriend pleasuring herself while fucking her that's all it took before her eyes clamped shut and her back arched forward head shooting back mouth open in a silent high pitched scream as she came. It was like a million springs that had been set on high tension all of a sudden released at the same time.

Seeing and feeling her girlfriend come undone plus fucking herself in time with her fingers as the heel of her hand put pressure on her clit sent Beca over the edge as she let out a low moan. Thankfully it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone and Beca continued to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend to help her ride out tidal wave of an orgasm. She kept pumping as she pulled her own hand out of her pants and with a little bit of strength maneuvered Chloe so she was laying on the seat with one foot hanging over the edge into the isle and the other was between the seat and the seat in front so her legs were still spread for Beca. Beca worked up onto her knees and then up onto the seat and hovered lowly over her girlfriend over her girlfriend so Jessica couldn't see them in the rearview. She kept pumping slowly one leg between Chloe's and the other hanging over the edge so she was straddling the leg between seats. She started to grind onto Chloe's thigh giving a sweet friction to herself as well as using her hips to push her fingers further into Chloe. Chloe laid panting as she felt another orgasm start to build. Beca's palm was rubbing against the sensitive nub.

Beca lowered her head to the cleavage available in the white button up. Thankfully Chloe always left a few extra undone. She kissed and licked the area before moving up to Chloe's mouth kissing her deeply. Chloe kissed back with a hunger as her hands wrapped around Beca's back pulling the girl in as close as she could as she felt herself getting close once again.

Moving her kiss to Chloe's neck she found her pulse point quickly and latched on and she could feel the rumble of a growl as she bit down hard and could hear the soft mewl as she soothed it with her tongue. When she knew Chloe was going to cum again she moved her mouth so her hot breath was at Chloe's ear and whispered in a rapid pant.

"Cum for me baby."

On Beca's command Chloe fell off the cliff and into her second orgasm in a short time, which Beca smothered her mouth quickly with her own to catch what would have been a high pitched scream.

Beca couldn't even move her fingers in or out of Chloe with how tight the girl was gripping her with her walls. Beca could feel the girl shaking and spasming around her fingers and her juices oozing once again around them coating her hand. When Chloe finally came down from her orgasmic high she lazily opened her eyelids to stare into her girlfriends smirking gaze.

"I don't think I mind the bus ride much after all," Beca whispered before bringing her coated fingers up to her mouth to lick Chloe's juices off them.

Chloe moaned in reply. "Good, glad." She sighed. "Now grab my blanket and snuggle me until we get back."

Beca chuckled and grabbed the blanket on the next seat throwing it over them not bothering to adjust Chloe's skirt, nor did Chloe care to push it down again until she needed to.

"Best bus ride ever," Beca happily sighed kissing Chloe's cheek and pulling the girl close on the little seat as they both shut their eyes to nap until they got back to Barden.


End file.
